The Opera Dress
by SarQueen4
Summary: Josh and Rachel are in London, and romance is blooming. Changed title.


I do not own any of the "Max Steel" characters, labels, media, etc, etc.  
This is a short but sweet type of story. Please excuse any grammatical errors since I havn't figured out how to use my new computers word perfect yet. :)   
  
Max sighed. It was a saturday night, it was summer, and he had just gotten his paycheck. All this pointed to one thing, FUN! But instead he was here, watching an opera. Talk about boring!  
And what was with the guys in tights?! Talk about a wipeout.   
"I can't believe I'm stuck here," muttered Max.   
He looked over to the right of him. There sat Rachel, eyes closed, and a look of pure   
delight on her face. Her lips were moving slightly which told him she was singing along with the opera singers. Max sighed again and slid down in his chair. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Rachel loved being at the opera. It was so beautiful. The music, the costumes, the culture, she loved it all. Making it even more enjoyable was the fact that Josh had accompanied her.  
Not by pure choice of course, but he was still here. They were in Londen, having just completed a misson. Max wanted to spend a few days here sight seeing, and she wanted to visit her family.  
She had finished her report to late in the evening to drive to her families house. So she was staying at a nearby hotel. Max was also staying at that hotel, and as soon as he unpacked  
he made it top on his agenda to tell her just how bored he really was. She had wanted to see this opera. And after about an hour of debating, he agreed to come.She knew that he now regreted it.  
He kept sighing, and now he had slid down in his chair.  
"Just like a child," she thought.   
She took a peep at him from the corner of her eye. He was watching the opera now, but still wore the same bored  
exspression. Suddenly his eyes lit up. Rachel turn her attention back to the opera to see what had Josh so alert. She sighed and shook her head seeing what it was. The ending! The actress on stage sang the finale song.  
Rachel closed her eyes, listening to the music. It was absolutely heavenly. The semi-sad notes filled the room. At length it ended and everyone got up to leave. Josg now wore the expression of a freed prisoner.  
Rachel had smile. At least now she new how to punish him if he didn't finish a report. Pump opera music through his bio-link.  
  
*Later at a nearby Park*  
"Ah freedom," Josh yelled throwing up his hands.  
"Josh shh. Stop being so loud," Rachel snapped.   
"Lighten up Rach,"Josh commanded. "Have a little fun for once."   
" I just did," Rachel reminded him.   
Josh rolled his eyes. "I mean some real fun. You know arcades, dancing, sports, things in that nature."   
It was Rachel's turn to roll the eyes. "You mean kid stuff," she pointed out. "How old do you think I am? eight!"  
Josh snickered. "Actually I was thinking forty-five, forty-six, somwhere in that area," Josh joked smirking at Rachel.  
Rachel's face turned red. "Josh McGrath if I wasn't in this dress I'd make you eat those words," Rachel growled.  
Josh smiled at her smugly. "Oh yeah, come and get me then," Josh said running a short distance away.  
Rachel sighed. "Josh I'm not going to chase you in this dress," Rachel yelled after him.  
"Oh really," asked Josh walking up to Rachel. "Then I guess you won't be able to punish me for doing this.   
Josh bent down and kissed Rachel full on the lips. The kiss was long and sweet. When Josh finally pulled away he was met with a shock Rachel. Josh smiled at the effect the kiss had on Rachel. Then quickly moved away before she   
fully realized what had happened. No sooner than he moved away Rachel snapped out of it.  
Rachel's face turned red. Josh didn't even wait to see what she had to say. Instead he just took off running.  
"Josh! Get back here right now," Rachel yelled.  
Josh kept running. Rachel sighed and ran after him. Josh had to handed to Rachel. She could sure run fast in heels and an opera dress.  
Josh ran through the park with Rachel close at his heels. No matter how fast he ran Rachel was always right behind him. Finally Rachel's persistence paid off.  
Trying to dodge Rachel, Josh tried to make a u-turn. Rachel took the opportunity and jumped Josh. They both fell to the ground. A sound of ripping reaching their ears.   
"Oh great," sighed Rachel standing up. "This was my best opera dress!"  
Josh stood up too. A look of guilt on his face.   
"Rachel I'm really sorry. I.. Look you can punish me anyway you want," Josh offered.  
Rachel looked at him. "Thank you Josh. I except your offer. I think I know just what I want to do. "  
Josh gulped and took a step back. Rachel moved closer until their noses almost touched. Then she kissed him.   
This seemed to catch Josh off guard because he pulled away like his hair was on fire.  
Rachel smiled. "Guess you're not the only one who can cause such an effect, huh Josh?"  
Josh smiled back. "Guess not," he agreed. "But your not angry about you dress," he asked a little confused.  
"Oh I think you can make it up to me," she answered. And with that she kissed him again.  
  
Awww! Humor is more my style, but I thought I'd try romance. I never seem to be able to finish long stories so I tried short. Tell me what you think! Tootles! 


End file.
